Simple words
by Kissiee
Summary: Aquellos preciosos discursos ya no eran mas que simple palabrería. Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, el autor de aquellas dulces palabras quedó sin culpa alguna; después de todo, había sido él quién se las había creído.


(Adertencia: Flashbacks en cursivas que pueden causar confusión).

**SIMPLE WORDS**

Aquellas promesas resonaban en su mente. Aquellos largos discursos, hermosos en su día, ahora no eran más que simple palabrería. Mentiras que desaparecían como el agua entre sus dedos. Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, el autor de aquellas dulces palabras quedó sin culpa alguna; después de todo, había sido él quién se las había creído. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, sintiéndolo frío a causa del fuerte viento que azotaba la ciudad. Supuso que en lo alto de la torre de metal el viento se sentía aún más fuerte. Admiró el paisaje invernal. Hacía pocas horas había nevado, por lo que aún había restos de nieve y, en consecuencia, niños jugando con ella. Sonrió, aún con los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados. Tuvo la necesidad de recordar todo lo que había vivido con él. Aquellas palabras, que en su día parecían sinceras, ahora le sonaban envenenadas. ¿Qué era lo que quería de él? No se supo responder. Kirino Ranmaru, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía traicionado. Y le dolía mucho.

Muy en el fondo, él ya sabía que todo acabaría así. Cuando Shindou Takuto, su mejor amigo de la infancia, le había pedido salir, él le había confesado el tremendo temor que sentía sobre esa relación.

—_Los dos somos hombres —. Había respondido al por qué de sus miedos frente al amor que sentían de una manera simple. Aquello les podía traer problemas._

—_Dudo que a nadie le importe —. Replicó Shindou, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios —. Kariya y Kageyama llevan saliendo desde hace tiempo, al igual que muchos otros y nadie ha dicho nada._

_Aquello lo dejó helado. ¿Había tantas parejas dentro del equipo?_

_Shindou, para evitar que volviese a replicar con otras de, lo que él consideraba, tonterías, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó. Fue un beso simple, el chico no intentó forzar nada. El de ojos azules, tardó en corresponder, pero lo hizo._

—_Te quiero. Tú me quieres. Nadie tiene por qué decir nada._

Aquello lo acabó de convencer. Se creyó incapaz de negar nada a aquellos ojos suplicantes. Sintió más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y no se molestó en limpiarlas. Recordó el día en el que se lo habían anunciado al equipo.

—_¡Amo a quién amo! ¿Alguien quiere replicar? —fue la última declaración de aquel chico que, cogiendo a Ranmaru por la cintura, demostraba su amor frente a un equipo de fútbol entero._

_Gritos de júbilo se escucharon salir de los vestuarios. Todos se acercaron a la pareja felicitándoles, o incluso reprendiéndoles cuanto habían tardado (como fue el caso de Kariya). De cualquier manera, todos parecían felices con la noticia._

Volvió a mirar el horizonte. Observó cómo finos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo. Intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas a pesar de que cada vez caían más. Lágrimas causadas por simples palabras. Kirino siempre supo que Shindou no iba del todo en serio, a pesar de prometerle la luna y cada una de las estrellas. Él quería pensar que todos esos pensamientos eran imaginaciones suyas, hasta que…

—_¿No piensas decirle nada a Kirino sobre Okatsu? — Preguntaba Kariya, deteniendo a Shindou en el vestuario del equipo—. Los chicos me han explicado todos los detalles del viaje, incluido ese._

_Shindou permaneció en silencio. Nunca creyó que sus compañeros explicaran lo que pasó __con la chica del pasado._

—_No pensaba comentarle nada al respecto —. Dijo fríamente Shindou —. Amo a Kirino y Okatsu… Lo que pasó con ella…_

—_¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar a Kirino por ella? —Preguntó Kariya, al borde del colapso, interrumpiendo a su sempai. Él fue el primero en hace notar a Kirino sus sentimientos, por ello, también sería el primero en sentirse culpable si a este le hacían daño._

_Un fuerte sonido no lo dejó responder. Kirino, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del vestuario, lo había escuchado todo. Le había dado un fuerte puñetazo a aquel trozo de madera y había salido corriendo._

_ —¿Todo esto te lo ha pedido él? —Preguntó Shindou a Kariya, antes de salir detrás de su novio._

—_Sí —. Respondió Kariya, antes de ver a Takuto salir corriendo. Esperaba que aquel favor le ayudase a no sentir tanta culpabilidad después._

Ranmaru había escuchado a Shinsuke y a Tenma hablar sobre aquella chica con la que Shindou había estado en la era Sengoku. Escuchó incluso que habían sido vistos besándose en el bosque, así que le pidió a Kariya ayuda sobre ese tema. Un fuerte suspiro y varias lágrimas salieron, mientras seguía recordando. Sus suposiciones habían sido más que acertadas. Pero toda la culpa era suya. Él fue el que no quiso despertar del dulce sueño antes de que este se convirtiera en pesadilla y le apuñalara por la espalda. No quiso seguir llorando, pero no lo podía evitar. El clima se hizo más frío y la nieve seguía cayendo, como si de sus lágrimas se tratase.

* * *

El sol ya casi había desaparecido. Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse, dejándole ver que casi no quedaba gente en la calle. Decidió comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, sin prisa. Hacía poco rato que se había quedado sin lágrimas y ya podía pensar con más tranquilidad.

"Seguro que mamá y papá siguen trabajando. Al menos evitaré preguntas indiscretas" pensó el joven, suponiendo que seguía con los ojos rojos e hinchados y que no podría hablar con normalidad. Tembló un poco y se frotó los brazos con las manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dándole a notar el intenso frío que hacía.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. Una persona echa un ovillo estaba delante de su puerta. Parecía dormida. No pudo identificar de quien se trataba, puesto que llevaba una chaqueta encima de la cabeza. "Debe tener frío" pensó Ranmaru.

—¿Disculpa? —fue lo primero que atinó a decir el chico de las dos coletas. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, intentó zarandearlo. En cuanto lo tocó, el "ovillo" se levantó de repente, dejando ver una cabellera grisácea, ondulada y corta. No podía ser.

—Al fin llegas. Pensé que moriría congelado —. Shindou se frotó sus ojos color avellana con pereza y se levantó del suelo.

"Merecido lo llevas" fue el pensamiento de Ranmaru. Lo desechó rápidamente al ver el color morado en los labios de Takuto y lo sonrojado que estaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Puedes pillar un resfriado o algo peor! Vete a tu casa, por dios—. Gritó Kirino, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

—No me voy a ir hasta que no haya hablado contigo —, Shindou miró a su "amigo" a los ojos. Éste entrecerró los suyos y desvió la mirada, apoyándose en la pared y dejando al otro hablar —. Quiero disculparme por lo de Okatsu.

¿Disculparse? Kirino tenía la esperanza de que el muchacho le pusiese alguna excusa o le dijese que había sido un malentendido. Pero la disculpa le supo más amarga de lo que se imaginó.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —la voz de Kirino comenzó a temblar, Shindou agachó la cabeza al notarlo —, entremos y me explicas el porqué de tu disculpa.

Una vez dentro, Kirino encendió la calefacción y se sentó en la mesa, justo en frente de Shindou.

—Empieza —. Ordenó Kirino, con un tono tan gélido que él mismo se sorprendió. Cerró los ojos, pensando que eso ayudaría a asimilar lo que Shindou iba a decir.

—Me disculpo por… haberle seguido el juego a Okatsu— Kirino abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante, que tenía la cabeza gacha —, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba.

Kirino comenzó a reír nerviosamente, interrumpiendo a Takuto —Entonces, según tú, ¿debo ser infiel a mi pareja cada vez que una chica me dice que le gusto? Tomaré nota.

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en los ojos de Ranmaru.

—¡No es eso! —Se apresuró a aclarar Shindou, Kirino evitó su mirada —, la rechacé lo más educadamente que pude, pero ella siguió intentándolo.

—Y tú como el caballero que eres, no te resististe mucho ¿me equivoco? — Kirino tenía claro que la única cosa que se podía aprender de Kariya era su forma "ácida" de hablar. Y lo agradecia.

—¡Déjame acabar! —Gritó un ya furioso Shindou. Kirino se calló —. Nunca sentí nada más que amistad por ella, pero todo el mundo lo entendió mal. Por supuesto, esa amistad fue lo único que hubo entre nosotros. Cree en mi, por favor.

Kirino dejó caer las lágrimas acumuladas. Quería creer en las palabras de Shindou, como siempre había echo. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. La desconfianza sembrada aquel mismo día.

Por su lado, el pianista estaba convencido de que era el imbécil más grande del universo. Todo aquello había sido un error suyo. Tenía que haberse alejado de aquella chica en un primer momento, pero claro, su buena fe se lo impidió.

—¿Y el beso? — Kirino miró los ojos de Shindou y no encontró ningún atisbo de mentira.

—Me besó ella. Fue eso lo que retorció las cosas —el joven alargó la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas a su pareja, pero este aún se mostraba un tanto reacio. Shindou se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la silla de Kirino. Se arrodilló delante de él y tomó sus manos con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

—Créeme, no hay persona en el universo que te pueda hacer sombra en mi corazón. Te amo, no lo vuelvas a dudar, por favor —. Kirino se levantó de la silla, aun llorando y lo abrazó. Los dos se quedaron arrodillados en el suelo —. Espero que esas lágrimas sean de alegría, porque no quiero volver a verte llorar por mi culpa.

—¿De verdad puedo creer en tus palabras? —la sonrisa de Shindou contestó por él —. Te amo —. Fue lo único que pudo decir Kirino antes de que sus labios fueran prisioneros de los del pianista. Fue un beso dulce, que reflejó cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Al separarse, a causa de la falta de aire, y estando aún abrazados, Kirino habló.

—¿Por qué no querías explicármelo? —La duda lo asaltó de repente.

—No lo creí necesario. Aunque tendría que haberlo hecho para evitar esta situación —abrazó más fuerte a Kirino —. Aunque ahora no me arrepiento del todo.

—Tonto —. Dijo Kirino, intentando soltarse, mas Shindou no se lo permitió.

Todas las dudas de Kirino se disiparon aquel día. Fueron simples palabras las que le habían echo llegar al cielo, bajar al infierno y volver a subir al lugar que le pertenecía. Y Shindou se iba a encargar de que no volviera a bajar allí.

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Se presenta alguien que lleva mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Soy consciente de todo lo que tengo que acabar y lo haré (no sé cuando, pero lo haré).  
Este es un fic que estaba perdido en mi ordenador desde que escribí "Piérdete Kageyama" (al cual se asemeja mucho), y se me había olvidado que existía. Hoy, revisando mis archivos, lo leí y pensé "¿Esto lo he escrito yo?" y me decidí a acabarlo, aunque se observa la gran diferencia entre el principio y el final. Considero que es muy "a mi estilo" (fic deprimente que acaba bien, los personajes sufren mucho por amor, etc). Me ha gustado bastante, y espero que a vosotros también (Ya sabéis, una Review diciendo qué os ha parecido no va mal~).

Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabéis, pero nunca esta de más. Shindou, Kirino y todo Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone pertenecen a Level-5. De este fic solo me pertenece la trama, que es 100% mía. (Disclaimers y otras maneras de deprimir fangirls...)


End file.
